This invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to an improvement of a golf club which is suitable for practice.
A wood or iron golf club is a slender tubular shaft with a grip at the upper end thereof and a heavy head at the lower end thereof. This structure tends to induce what is called a "twist swing". This "twist swing" which makes it impossible to drive a ball straight to the target, requires a training for correction but it is very difficult for the golf player or swinger himself to distinguish a "twist swing" from a swing when he strikes a golf ball.